The Dissemination Convergence Model (DCM) creates a sustainable infrastructure with an ongoing capacity for community self-evaluation, including assessment of child and family service systems. The DCM uses a community-Scientist Collaboration Team (CSCT) as the planning and decision-making body, and requires that intervention components be delivered through existing or modified community and school infrastructures. For community assessment, we are working to construct a locally accessible Community Database (CDb) with key indicators assessed monthly. To this end, memoranda of agreement detailing specific indicators have been signed by more than a dozen agency directors in a rural Oregon county. Initialization and testing of the CDb will comprise five implementation activities: (1) agency awareness and understanding of the CDb, (2) assessing resistance and acceptance, (3) training methods for input and queries of the CDb, (4) website development of the CDb for improved utility, and (5) assessing CDb utilization frequency, type and benefits. We will test CDb validity with a pilot application of a multi-component intervention to prevent antisocial and violent behavior in school-age children. The intervention package uses the Oregon Social Learning Center model for parent management training (PMT). We link PMT with proven school-based technologies that are available and well known in Oregon, including First Step, which focuses on ameliorating behavior problems in young children at school entry, and Effective Behavioral Support, a school-wide discipline approach. Intervention in the first two schools will allow us to pilot the intervention in English and Spanish-speaking neighborhoods. We will then randomly assign two geographically distant schools within the county to immediate versus delayed intervention conditions. We will use a multiple baseline design to track changes across time in schools and neighborhoods. Qualitative and network analyses will be used to process data from focus groups, interviews of agency directors, school principals, the Board of County Commissioners, and agency staff who contribute to and utilize the CDb. Time series analyses will be used evaluate CDb indicator trajectories based on school and community monthly inputs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]